The present invention relates to a coil, particularly for a high-voltage transformer, in which a first electroconductive winding is designed as a coil former.
DE-OS 39 17 212 discloses a transformer coil in which a wire winding is applied to a winding element of non-magnetic metal. The winding element is structured as a sleeve having a slit that passes axially through it. The winding start of the coil is electrically connected with the winding element, where a front end projection of the winding element serves as the electrical connection for the winding start of the coil. This winding arrangement is preferably cast into a cast mass, where a second connecting element cast into this is electrically connected with the winding end of the coil. This solution is only suitable for low-output transformers, e.g., for small transformers.
DE 27 36 092 A1 discloses a coil for a high-tension transformer in which a first electroconductive winding has a first connecting element. A second connecting element is attached to the first connecting element via an insulating portion. The second connecting element is also connected to a second electroconductive wiring that is insulated with respect to the first winding. Here, the windings are produced from rigid circuit boards which are each self-supporting. This type of coil and winding structure is only suitable for such high currents at which the necessary conductor material is already self-supporting by itself, due to the conductor cross-section.
Patent Abstracts of Japan, Vol. 1, No. 133 (E-77) (6162), Nov. 4, 1977, JP-A-52 068 921, discloses an internal connection part for a winding which is inserted into an axial slit of an insulating coil former as an intermediate piece.
Despite these known transformers there is still a need for a high voltage transformer with a winding designed as a coil former.